Kutau: Letters of Love!
by Kukai's-Eternal-Girl
Summary: With a chapter for every letter of the alphabet, Utau and Kukai have many romantic and hilarious adventures in their early-adult life! a corny and short summary but the story is better :P some Amuto, Rimahiko and Yairi will be included!
1. Arson

**Please Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS)**

**A=Arson**

It was a warm and sunny june day when the disaster happened...

Hoshina Utau, the blonde and beautiful pop star with an additude, was in a supprisingly good mood. She was now 22. Her career was still thriving and her Easter days were long forgotten. She now lived in her own penthouse suite while keeping up with a busy lifestyle of school, work- and of course romance!

She decided not to let her energy go to waste so she headed to the kitchen to see what she could whip up!

"I'll make cookies, for him..." she thought with a grin planted on her face.

"What does he even like? I know Ikuto likes chocolate, i know Amu likes strawberry, i even know Tadase likes vanilla! How could i not know what my own boyfriend likes!" Utau said aloud.

The volume and frustation of her voice sent her charas rushing to her side.

"YOU MUSN'T GIVE UP UTAU-CHAN! The power of love shall guide you through your desicion! Just keep thinking!" El pressed Utau on.

" Or better yet, just go to the store and buy what you like! Baking is for sissies! And who cares about your stupid boyfriend!" Il added with a laugh, pushing El to the side.

"AHH! Utau-chan NOO!" El cried out.

" I think El is right! I'll just keep trying!" Utau stated, the determination flickering in her eyes once again. Lately, she was realizing that El made better choices than Il and decided to take her on.

"CHOCALATE CHIP! Everyone loves that!" Utau screamed as she began to work in a tornado of speed.

After the dough was finished, she decided to melt some chocolate chips over the stove to decorate the cookies with. She put a pot of water to boil on the stove and she placed a a small metal bowl filled with the chips on top. She then left to sit on her living room couch, feeling quite satisfied with herself.

" He'll love em!" she thought to herself. While fantasizing about his reaction, she fell into a deep sleep.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! The obnoxious sound blared through Utau's ears and spread into her dreams.

"Ughn" was all Utau could mutter as she pushed herself up to a sitting position on her couch.

"Smells like something's...AHHHH!"

She froze mid -stretch, eyes wide as she saw her entire kitchen set to flames!

"UTAU CHAN! DO SOMETHING!" Her charas yelled in unision, waking her from her terrified trance.

She tossed a pillow at the flames. "there!" It burned to dust almost instantly.

Her charas sweat dropped. "WE MEANT RUN!" they screamed.

Utau swiped her cellphone from the coffee table, grabbed her coat from the hook and ran out the door screaming, her 2 charas right behind her.

The fire department was already there when she exited the building and after a long commotion the fire was put out and Utau was being investigated by the police chief.

"So how did the fire start ma'am?"

"i left my stove on and fell asleep." she said quietly, embarrased to admit her mistake.

"mm hmm" the chief responded, he then pulled out his walkie talkie and reported the incident as an "IDF".

"What's an IDF?" Utau questioned .

" It means Irresponsable Domestic Fire".

"Hey! Who are you calling irresponsable!"She yelled.

The chief just sighed and walked to his car. Utau was about to burst before 2 arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy you're okay!" Utau turned around to see her manager, Yukari Sanjou, looking frantic as ever.

" I've already made arrangements for your apartment to be fixed, but you'll need to find somwhere to stay untill August. Have any idea where?" she asked.

Utau sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Hai, i have an idea..."

"So you burnt down your house, BAKING COOKIES! " Kukai said between laughs. They were both standing in the 20 year old's doorway.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Utau screamed, obviously fuming.

"It kinda is, Ms. Arsonist" Kukai teased in response.

"NO IT'S NOT! It was an accident and this is serious! I risked my life for you!"

Utau screamed, then as she realized what she said, cupped her hands around her mouth as a slight blush crept on to her face. She didn't plan to tell him why she was baking.

"What, how?" Kukai asked quizzically.

Utau looked down and held her hands together in front of her. "I was making cookies for you..." she almost whispered, the blush on her face growing.

Kukai instantly stopped his laughing. He put a hand on Utau's shoulder and gave her one of his signature smiles.

"I'm sure they would've been great! Come on in!"

"Really?" Utau instantly perked up.

"of course! You think i'm gonna let my girl wander the streets all alone at night. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to that cute little face of yours." Utau smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. Kukai let her in and they both took a seat on the couch.

"There's just one rule about living here though." Kukai said.

"And what's that?" Utau asked, looking confused.

Kukai put his arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. " No baking" he said with a smirk.

"That does it!"

Utau lunged at Kukai but he got up to fast for her. She chased him around the living room untill she tripped over a rug and fell into his arms. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up to meet his lips for a quick kiss. Utau smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you have any plans for tommorow?" she asked.

"Not at all. Why?" Kukai responded with a smile.

Utau gave him an evil grin. "Well, since all my stuff burned with my house, tommorow you get to go clothes shopping with me ALL. DAY. LONG.!

She spun out from Kukai's reach and strutted away, leaving him speechless and deppressed.

**I hope you liked it! R&R! next chapter will be out in about a week!**


	2. Basics

**Hola! it's me, Akari-chan, back with another hopefully amazing chapter! (if you read my profile, you would understand the name) Now i know i said i would update in a week but i thought i would write it now while the idea is still fresh in my mind. you know, i started freaking out when i realized that barely anyone was following my story and i had no reviews. i calmed down though because i realized MY STORY HAS ONLY BEEN OUT FOR A DAY! So i'll be patient with you guys but pretty please with cherries on top review! that way i don't loose confidence :P Also, i'd like to thank _Momoko Suzuki_ for being the only one to support my story so far! so anyways, heres my next chapter! who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Ran: I WILL! ****Disclaimer: Kukai's-Eternal-Girl, otherwise known as Akari-chan, does NOT own _SHUGO CHARA! or_ any of it's characters!**

**Thankyou Ran! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**B=Basics**

"Oh c'mon! I could've made that shot with my eyes closed! The goalie wasn't even lookin!" Kukai screamed at the t.v screen.

He was watching a localized collage soccer game on tv. Kukai was one of those guys who would yell at the tv even though they clearly can't hear you. He kept going on and on about every mistake in the game for a half hour straight!

"Kukai, sweetie?" he heard a call from his room.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Utau responded bluntly.

* * *

**.:Utau's P.O.V:.**

Gosh that boy! i'm only now trying to collect myself and he starts screaming out random soccer shit!

i sat up and started to observe my surroundings. i was in Kukai's room. he said that he would sleep on the couch until he could clear out all his crap from the guest room. his room was pretty clean for a boy. it was pretty big too. the walls were a greyish blue colour. The king sized bed was in the middle of the back wall, directly in front of the door. to my left was a light brown wodden desk covered in papers. his laptop was lying on a shelf to the side of it. a window with light brown shutters was right above it. to my right was the closet which was kind of small, but maybe it's just me. There were shelves around the room with trophy after trophy lying on them.

i got out from under the soft blue sheets and planted my feet on the dark wood floor. i walked over to the door where a full length mirror hung. i looked like a mess! my long, blonde hair was tangled and lying flat and limp now that i had released it from it's regular ponytails. i had slight bags and some of yesterday's makeup under my eyes, making it look like i hadn't slept in days. i was wearing one of Kukai's huge t-shirts and a pair of his track shorts. i groaned in disgust with myself and swung open the door.

* * *

i walked over to the couch where Kukai was sitting and plopped myself down next to him.

"morning sunshine!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"hmph" was my only response as i turned away from him.

"what's wrong?" he asked as he put a hand on my knee.

"look at me! i look so gross and i can't stand it!" i yelled in response.

"calm down. i'll take you shopping like you asked...well...demanded, soon. you should eat first though." he tried to comfort me."i'll make you some breakfast. The bathroom is down that hall on the left." he pointed in the direction of the hall. " new toothbrushes are in the drawer and clean towels are on the rack" he added, flashing me a smile.

i let go of my frustration and smiled back before walking off.

* * *

when i came back out i saw Kukai in the kitchen, which was right next to the living room. He has a very open concept aprtment. he was mixing up pancake batter. i snuck up behind him, dipped my finger in the bowl and spread it on his nose. he jumped a little and i giggled, sliding away from him and jumping up on the counter.

"Seems like someone's in a better mood now." he said with a smirk, turning around to face me.

" Washing your face and ditching the morning breath can do a lot for you!" i responded, letting out another giggle. i also brushed my hair with his brush and tied it back in my two signature ponytails.

i helped Kukai finish the pancakes and we both broke out laughing when he tried to flip one in the pan and it got stuck to the roof. i set the table and we sat down to eat.

"so what are you gonna wear to go out?" Kukai asked before shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"i don't know." i sipped my orange juice " i guess i'll wear my jeans from yesterday, and do you have a hoodie i could wear? I still need to disguise myself." i said

"oh yeah, i almost forgot that you're little miss pop star" Kukai said with a smirk.

"Don't you forget it! i said with my own smirk. i could never tell him how much i love our playfull banter. it would destroy my image! i guess i'm kind of like Amu-chan in that way...

* * *

**.:Kukai's P.O.V:.**

After we ate, i cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen while Utau got dressed. i just finished when she came out in ripped blue jeans, my dark blue hoodie with an orange star on it, and a pair of sunglasses that i'm guessing were in her jacket pocket. She told me that all she brought was her cell phone and jacket. she walked over to me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked

i wrapped my arm around her waist. "yeah, but before i forget, i should tell you a few things about how things work around here.

"M'kay" she responded, looking up at me.

"So here's the basics. on the opposite side of the bathroom is the laundry room. Just leave your clothes their and i deal with it every Wednesday. I come home early on Monday's and late on Thursday's. i cook all days but Friday, i get take out that day. Lastly, i clean the house on Saturday's. got all that?"

Utau looked at me with this confused and shocked look.

"what?" i asked, chuckling at her expression.

"I didn't picture you to be someone so, organized and clean!"

Ya well, i can't stand it any other way... but if you tell anyone about this i swear i'll kill you.

She giggled in that adorble way that i rarely get to see.

"You know i can help you with some of the cleaning." she offered.

"oh, know way. I'm gonna take care of you while your here! that's what a MAN does!" i exclaimed while flexing my muscles.

"that's sweet but i'm an independent woman of the 21st century! i can take care of myself! at least let me do the laundry!"

"nuh uh" i crossed my arms and nodded my head no.

"you just wanna get your hands on my underwear you perv!" she screamed

"NO! what kind of person do you take me for?" I yelled back

"Whatever, independence is way more important than your "manly honor" anyway!"

"no! a man's honor has way more value!"

"INDEPENDENCE!"

"HONOR!"

"INDEPENDENCE!"

"HONOR!"

"INDEPENDENCE!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV YOU STUPID KIDS!" a voice yelled from above. My neighbours were mostly a bunch of grumpy old geezers.

I could see that Utau was still fuming even through her blushing. As the MAN i am i decided to give in to her argument. Not because i was scared of her though... well maybe a little.

"Look... i'm sorry. You can do what you want. Help would be nice. Can we just go now, Utau-koi?"

I tried not to smirk when her blush brightened at the _koi part. _

"Fine." she grumbled as she dragged me to the door. i didn't worry much about her additude though, because she was draaging me by my hand, not arm. After being around her for awhile, it gets easier to find the holes in her wall of stubborness.

_she might be difficult, but you gotta love her..._

* * *

**Thankyou guys so much for readin! Again, i should update in about a week but probably before that. PLEASE REVIEW! i'm also looking for ideas for "C" so if you have any, please review them to me! untill next time!**


	3. Carnival Part 1

***sigh* hello world...**

**Su: Akari-chan, what's wrong-desu?**

**Nothing really, it's just, nobody is telling me about my story... not even about how to make it better. i'm not trying to be a review hog but i'd at least like to know how to make my story better!**

**Ran: don't give up Akari-chan! you've only just started!**

**That's true, and i do LOVE writting this story... but if i don't get any reviews after this chapter then i think i'll put this story on hiatus... but i promise to come back to it because i love it too much!**

**TO ALL MY READERS: this is my first story so please go easy on me! Please review with good messages, constructive critisism or ideas for future chapters so i can have the inspiration to continue! And i'm sorry if i'm jumping the gun here and freaking out to early but a lot of people have read my story but nobody has reviewed, so i got sad! **

**now off to the actual story! Miki, would you do the honors?**

**Miki: Hai, Akari-chan! DISCLAIMER: Kukai's-Eternal-Girl, a.k.a Akari-chan, does NOT own _SHUGO CHARA! or any of it's characters._**

**_Arigatou! now on with the show! (my messages are getting too long :P sorry)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**C=Carnival**

**I**t had been a week since the talanted pop star, Utau Hoshina (Tsukiyomi), had moved in with her lesser-known but highly skilled soccer-playing boyfriend, Kukai Souma. All was peacefull after the pre-mall trip incident. The 2 young adults were sitting on the living room couch watching a random comedy show and eating breakfast when the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi!", Kukai answered energetically.

"Ohayo, Kukai!", Amu responded just as gleefully.

"oh, ohayo Hinamori-san! what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. All is good. So listen. Me, Ikuto, Nagi and Rima were planning on going to the Natsu no Bōken Carnival downtown this afternoon and we wanted to know if you and Utau wanted to come with us. It would be like a group date and we were gonna have a picnic in the park near by!"

"Sure! Sounds cool!". Kukai accepted.

"Great! We're meeting at the park at 1 o'clock sharp! See ya!"

"okay, bye!". Kukai hung up the phone and walked back to the couch.

"What did Amu-chan want?", Utau asked

" She was asking if we wanted to go to the carnival with her, your brother, Rima and Nagihiko. We're meeting them at the park at 1.". Kukai sat back on the couch

"Hey don't demand me! Don't i get a choice?" Utau questioned with mock anger.

"*sigh* fine, do you want to go to the carnival with the others Utau-chan?" He asked.

"Well i don't know. I thought we could have some alone time today..." Utau answered innocently.

"Kukai paused for a second, then smirked."Ohhhhhh... i got ya!". he scooched closer to Utau, wrapped an arm around her waist and began to plant kisses down her neck.

"mm, Kukai, mm, i didn't mean it like this!" she barely choked out while trying to hold back her moans."

"Well i like it like this" he responded seductively. Then in 1 swift movement, he layed her on her back with himself on top.

"i like it like this too!" he said with a smirk.

Utau blushed cherry-red. "stop it! when did you become my brother?". she giggled and pushed Kukai off of her.

"it's already 10:30. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready!"She got off the couch and headed for Kukai's room.

"Can i come too?" the innocent voice couldn't mask his smirk.

Utau threw the remote at his head. "HELL NO!" she stuck her tounge out at him and walked away, leaving him in pain.

* * *

**.:Utau's P.O.V:.**

**A**fter my cool, refreshing shower, i wrapped up in a towel, threw on my bath robe and headed back to Kukai's room. i didn't need to worry about any more perverted advances because Kukai ran out to the store to get some sodas for the picnic. I looked through my newly purchased wardrobe and found the perfect outfit. i wore a bubble gum-pink crop top with thick, purpule, vertical stripes, white, denim kapris, a pair of white gladiator sandals with pink and purple flowers and purple rose studs. i tied up my signature ponytails with purple scruchies. i went for a natural, simple look with my makeup. i looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked more girly-cute then usual, but i liked the change. i came out of the bedroom just as Kukai returned form the store. He looked at me with a genuine smile.

"You look beautiful! just give me five minutes to change and then we can go"

I smiled back. "thank you, now hurry up!" i said

He saluted and ran to his rom to get ready.

He came out five minutes later in dark blue jeans, a black graphic tee and a white vest. He slipped on a pair of white sneakers and met me at the door.

"Ready?" he said, stretching out his hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and turned to him. "let's go!" i responded with a smile.

We held hands all the way down the hall, in the elevator, through the lobby and to his green and silver motorcycle in the parking lot. I held on to him tightly as we drove all the way to the carnival.

* * *

I was so far off into my own world that i jumped when Kukai shook my shoulder.

"I know it's hard to resist me, but you gotta let go now." he said with a smirk. it was then that i realized that we were already at the carnial and Kukai had already parked. i blushed, released my grip on him and tried my best to give him a glare for his comment. We both got off the bike and walked over to the park's picnic area.

"KUKAI! UTAU-CHAN! OVER HERE!" we both turned to see an extra bouncy Yaya standing on a park bench and waving her hands in the air.

"LOOK! ME AND KAIRI CAME TOO! SAY HI KAIRI-KOI!"she yanked Kairi's hand and pulled him up on the bench.

" umm.. Hello Souma-kun, Hoshina-san..." Kairi looked more embarrased then ever. We all sweat dropped.

"KUKAI! UTAU-CHAN! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Yaya continued to scream.

'Utau? You mean Hoshina Utau? OMG IT'S HOSHINA UTAU!" screamed all the other people in the park.

"Oh shit..." was all i could say before i was mobbed by a bunch of crazy fans.

* * *

**well that's it for now. Even if i do put my story on hiatus, the part 2 to this chapter will be up by Wednesday. In the next part they'll actually _go to the carnival. _Thank you for reading and pretty please review. I also have a question for you guys.. do you think i rated this story properly? i'm not sure. Anyways, this is Akari-chan, signing out! 3**

**(ps: "Natsu no Bōken" means Summer Adventures. Lame, i know)**


	4. Carnival Part 2

**Ran, Miki & Su: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 MINNA!**

**Dia: Etou (well), considering that the last chapter was left incomplete, this would tecnically be chapter 3 1/2...**

**(awkward pause)**

**Ran, Miki & Su: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 1/2 MINNA!**

**Akari-chan: You guys need to calm down so I can start the story!**

**Attention all readers! I have recieved the inspiration and ideas i need to continue so this story will NOT be going on hiatus! i'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story! I'll have a proper thank you to the fans at the end. And BTW, this chapter has a little bit of all the couples in it. So without further ado, here's "Carnival (Part 2)" Can someone do the disclaimer for the nice people please?**

**Daichi: I got it! DISCLAIMER: Kukai's-Eternal-Girl, a.k.a Akari-chan, does NOT own _SHUGO CHARA! _or any of it's characters, including me!**

* * *

**C=Carnival (Part 2)**

**.:Utau's P.O.V:.**

After what seemed like 1000 pictures, autographs and fake smiles later, the crazy fan mob around me settled down and got out of my way.

_Fame comes with a price... _I thought to myself as I finally walked over to the picnic table where my friends were patiently waiting. It was only then that I realized the tight, protective hold of Kukai's arm around my waist. It was nothing like the perverted/seductive way he held me, or even the gentle, romantic way. It felt more like an attempt to shield me from any danger. Thinking back, i do remember his grip getting tighter whenever one of my male "fans" approached and ogled at me. I was already used to being treated like this in public so it didn't strike me with any suprise or fear. But, feeling the extent of Kukai's affection made me feel safer then ever. I wish he could be with me at all public appearances but I knew that such thoughts were futile and wearing on my independence.

* * *

**.:Normal P.O.V:.**

"Took you two long enough!" Amu said mockingly. Utau and Kukai both took a seat at the table.

"Well if _someone_ hadn't announced my arrival to the whole damn city, there wouldn't have been a problem!" Utau sent a weak glare in Yaya's direction, not wanting to scare her too much. The power of Utau's glares could send shivers down _anyone's_ spine.

"Yeah, sorry about that Utau-chi." she responded with a nervous laugh whilst rubbing the back of her head. "Sometimes Yaya goes overboard! But anyways, let's eat already and get this party started!"

Everyone sweat dropped as the 18 year-old brunnette bounced around, fist pumped, kart wheeled and forced Kairi to twirl her. The poor, green-haired 17 year-old forced a laugh at his girlfriend's actions before looking over his shoulder sending a furious glare to his friends.

"Who the hell gave her candy?" he loud-whispered in the group's direction.

" Sorry about that samurai. She was pulling my hair on the train and that's all I had to distract her" Ikuto insincerely appoligised. He didn't care that much knowing that he wouldn't be the one to deal with the hyper-head all day.

"I'm just glad that all of you could make it! Tadase couldn't come though. He has a buisiness trip in Okinawa or something" Amu butted in as an attempt to change the subject. "Rima, can you help me take out the food?"

"Sure". Rima answered as she got up from the table.

* * *

The two girls set out an amazing, traditional, American-style picnic, checkered blanket and all! there were hot dogs, burgers, sandwiches, salad, fried chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, ribs and coleslaw. The only Japanese food that was there was a large pot of ramen that both Kukai and Utau were eyeing, thinking of the days of their ramen challenges. Their were sodas and lemonade to drink and ice cream and blueberry pie for dessert.

"ITADAKIMASU!" the group yelled in unision with a clap. They all talked and laughed as they ate their meal. Kairi was feeding Yaya spoonfulls of mashed potatoes. She convinced him that it would be romantic but she really just wanted to be babied and to tell you the truth, she was just to lazy to feed herself.

" dis is weally gwud amu-shi! Wum Wum!" She exclaimed with her mouth full. Kairi wiped his energetic lover's mouth with a napkin and chuckled at her behaviour.

"Swallow before you talk Yaya." He said with a sweet smile.

"Oopsies, sorry! Thankyou Kairi-koi!" she said more quietly but happily before kissing him on the cheek. Kairi would sometimes be upset on the inside when he had to act more like a dad to Yaya then a boyfriend, but all would be forgotten when she got affectionate with him. Seeing her like that would always make his heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Whoever reaches dessert first wins?" Kukai asked

"Loser cleans the bathroom?" Utau retorted.

"You're on!" Kukai exclaimed with a smirk.

the two started their eating contest in a flash, devouring a portion of every food their was to offer. Everyone sighed as they saw the two of them go at it, but nobody dared to stop them. If that's how they spent quality time, then so be it.

* * *

Rima stared down at her small portion of dressing-free salad looking as bored as ever.

"Rima-chan, you really should eat more than that!" Nagihiko continuously pleaded.

"I'm watching my weight" she answered plainly everytime. She nibbled on a tomato and completly blew off her worried boyfriend. the two nineteen year-olds had been dating for 4 years yet their relationship had hardly changed since grade school.

"C'mon Rima! Food helps you grow!" Nagihiko sheepishly added to his debate.

Rima glared at him. "Are you making fun of my height?"

"No, i was just-"

"Are you making fun of my chest size?"

Nagihiko blushed bright pink. "n-not at all, Rima i would never..." he said. waving his hands and shaking his head to signal no.

Rima grunted and began picking at her salad again.

"Rima, you are perfectly fine and beautiful just the way you are! I just want you to be healthy, because I don't know what I'd do without you, the love of my life!" The purple-head played the romantic card on thick, but to no avail. He sighed and turned back to his food. After a short, awkward silence between the two, Rima quietly cleared her throat.

"Thank you for caring about me so much, but trust me, I'll be fine" She said in a quiet, mannerly voice. It was enough for Nagihiko though. Even through Rima's frosty additude, he could tell that she was genuinely touched by his concern for her. He smiled brightly as he watched the petite blonde scoop some potatoes and coleslaw onto her plate.

"that's my girl!" He whispered to her while rubbing her shoulder. he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush a light shade of pink.

"Stupid purple head." she whispered back with a smile.

* * *

"You don't want any dessert Ikuto?" Amu asked her 24 year-old boyfriend as she picked up his plate.

"No worries Amu-koi, as long as i have my strawberry" he answered with his signature smirk planted on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't pack any fruit!" Amu responded, confused by the smirk.

"Seriously Amu?" Utau butted in, rolling her eyes.

"What? I don't- oooohhhhhhhhh... Oh stop it!" Amu said through giggles. She hit Ikuto's shoulder flirtatiously.

Ikuto was still his same perverted self and Amu was still her same dense self. They both loved eachother though. That's what mattered.

* * *

After everyone finished their food. they packed up and rested for a few minutes on the grass. It was Yaya who got them all up.

"C'mon guys! Yaya wants to go on ALL the rides! she jumped up and screamed.

She pulled Kairi up once again and started running to the carnival entrance. The rest of the group sweatdropped and got up to chase after the couple. They were all excited to see what adventures lied beyond the metal gates...

* * *

"WOAH"

"COOL"

"this place is AWSOME!"

"this will be SO MUCH FUN!"

All four girls were staring at the carnival grounds with stars in their eyes. There were rides and game booths everywhere you turned. The whole place was amazingly decorated with Japanese flags and neon colored balloons. The summer's greatest J-Pop songs blarring through speakers throughout the grounds just added to the energetic, fun spirit of the place!

The guys let the girls enjoy the moment until they heard yelling.

"We should ride the roller coaster first!" Utau screamed.

"No! Let's ride the teacups!" Amu yelled back

"The Ferris Wheel would be better!" Rima said angrily

"Yaya wants to ride on the horsie thingie!" Yaya Whined louder then all three of them.

"Hey you guys! Calm down! Why don't we just break up into pairs, do what we want and meet up back here in a few hours?" Nagihiko butted in.

The girls instantly calmed down and accepted the idea. "Sounds good!" they said in unision.

The girls split up and walked over to their boyfriends.

"It's 4 o'clock now. Let's meet up here at 7." Kairi said while looking down at his watch.

"Hai!" they all responded before splitting up to go wherever they so pleased.

* * *

The "horsie thingie" Yaya was talking about turned out to be the Merry-Go-Round, or Carousel to some.

"Hayaku (faster) Kairi-koi! Yaya wants to get the pink one!" the peppy brunette whined. She had already ran to the ride entrance and was waiting for her slow boyfriend who was taking his sweet time.

"Ma tte (wait) Yaya. Do you have to run _everywhere_?" Kairi mumbled his complaint. He had finally reached her and She was looking irritated.

"Do you have to be so slow?" She retorted. She huffed and turned around before storming on to the Carousel platform. She took a seat on the pink horse and didn't look back. Kairi sat down on the white horse to the left of Yaya just before the ride started up.

_"Did I upset her?" _he thought. He looked over at Yaya who had an unreadable expression on her face. "_I should appoligise."_

_"_Yaya, I'm so-"

"WHOOOO! ISN'T THIS FUN KAIRI-KOI?" Yaya's ecstatic hollering cut him off. She looked like she was about to explode from the excitement of the slowly spinning and bobbing horses.

"Um, Hai... This is fun." Kairi said with a small smile, pushing up his glasses.

Yaya was still full of energy as they exited the ride. "What do you wanna do next?" She asked

"Well, um..." Kairi mumbled.

" Oh, and don't worry Kairi-koi! Yaya forgives you for getting snippy, so stop looking so serious! Just try and loosen up please! For me?"

Kairi let out a sigh of relief. "I'll try. I'm up for anything you want to do!" He said, attempting to speak with Yaya's level of energy. He couldn't deny those sparkling eyes such a small request. The two ran off in search of their next activity.

* * *

The Ferris wheel creaked and wobbled until Rima and Nagihiko's cart was at the very top. It then stopped in place.

"This would be a pretty view at night!" Nagihiko broke the silence.

"hmm, ya.." Was Rima's only response.

"I wish we could just stay like this. You and me up here together. it's nice!"

Rima didn't answer though, because she was to busy thinking why the wheel hadn't turned in so long. Suddenly, the wheel started to rumble and shake. Rima gasped and burried her face in Nagihiko's arm, scared of what was happening. It soon stopped and a voice was heard from a speaker nearby.

"Sorry folks! there seems to be some technical difficulties with the wheel right now so you might be trapped up there for a little bit. Bear with us and we'll have you out of there in no time!"

Rima shuddered at the word "Trapped".

"Daijōbu?" Nagihiko asked, sounding concerned.

I-I-I'm alright. It's just a childhood...er...trauma of mine. It doesn't matter where. As long as I'm trapped I-I get all p-p-panicky. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rima attempted to reassure him, and herself.

"It's alright Rima, I'm here with you. Nothing or no one will hurt you. I promise" Nagihiko gently cooed to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in closer. The two were silent untill the ride started back up about 20 minutes later. It wasn't an awkward silence though. All though no words were passed, their feelings were expressed to eachother crystal clear.

* * *

Amu couldn't hold in her laughter. She doubted it was possible for anyone to after seeing this. Imagine a grown man squished up in a little pink teacup looking as irritable as hell. Now imagine that grown man being none other then Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Well that's exactly what Amu was face to face with.

"I hate this.." Ikuto grumbled

"You look ridiculous!" Amu managed through a round of giggles.

"I'm only doing this cause you have a sexy laugh." Ikuto said, another smirk creeping onto his face.

Amu's giggles instantly stopped as she glared at Ikuto. "Ikuto you perverted baka! she screamed while punching him in the shoulder.

Now it was Ikuto's turn to laugh. "Just like old times"

"Yeah! Your the same IDIOT you were before!" Amu continued to punch him

"Hey, you still love me anyway!" He responded with a chuckle.

"HMPH" Amu answered before yanking on the the wheel in the center of the cup and spinning it hard, causing the cup to spin faster and Ikuto to jolt forward.

"hey!" Ikuto yelled when he got a hold of himself. Amu started giggling again which caused Ikuto to laugh with her. The both of them kept laughing untill the end of the ride.

"so what do you wanna do next?" Amu asked after they exited.

"Well i have an idea..." Ikuto answered. Before Amu could speak again, he leaned in to kiss her. They shared a long, passionate kiss in the middle the carnival grounds, ignoring bystanders and loving every second of it.

Amu blushed as she pulled away for air. "I like that idea."

"Wanna try it again?" Ikuto asked, still smirking.

Amu took him by suprise by leaning in again for an answer. They both continued their public display of affection in their own happy world.

* * *

"You know, if you get scared, you can just hold on to me tight." Kukai said whilst grinning.

"Yeah right! I can take a little adrenaline rush! Don't you worry about me!" Utau answered, scoffing at his offer. They were seated in the front cart of the wooden rollercoaster as they slowly went up to the top.

"whatever you say" Kukai responded smugly. Utau didn't have time to answer before they plummeted down an 80 degrees drop at max speed. Utau was wide eyed from shock and to say the least, terror. She had been on many rollercoasters before but none of them could hold a candle to this one. Because of these feelings, she unintentionally grabbed on to Kukai's arm and burried her face behind his back for the entire ride. When the ride finally stopped, she jerked herself away from the boy and grumbled some inaudible curses to herself.

"So tell me again how you can take the adrenaline rush?" Kukai said sarcastically.

Utau turned her back to him and crossed her arms."Don't rub it in!" she growled without turning back to face him.

"Hey, don't be mad! I thought it was cute! You don't always have to act all tough around me you know. I'm here for you" Kukai attempted to comfort her.

"It won't make you any less strong!"

Utau turned back to him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks..." she almost whispered.

Kukai smiled and hopped out of the kart. He then reached out a hand to the still seated Utau. He helped her out as she blushed at the gesture.

As they walked back to the carnival enterance hand in hand, Kukai spoke.

"You know, we should go on rides like that more often. With you holding onto me like that, i got two kinds of thrills!" He said with a smirk.

Utau let go of his hand and shoved him away. "PERV! she screamed as she sent him a glare. She stormed ahead as Kukai followed behind her, still laughing his head off at her reaction.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly after the group got together. The boys played at the game booths to win prizes for their girls- and when they failed, the girls took over and got the prizes for themselves. They all got ice cream, talked, laughed and fooled around untill nightfall. That's when the fireworks started. The couple snuggled under the stars as they watched the colourfull explosions go off in the sky. After the show, they said their goodbyes and headed home after a long day.

* * *

**.:Utau's** **P.O.V:.**

The second we got home, Kukai sprawled out on the couch and and I plopped down right next to him, my head in his lap.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him. he looked down at me and smiled while playing with my hair.

"Of course! I was with you wasn't I?" He answered sweetly.

I smiled back at him. I was in such a good mood and he was being so sweet... so i decided to give him... a little treat.

I sat up and positioned myself so that i was sitting in his lap. Then i took his arms and wrapped them around me before leaning my head back to look at him.

"Wanna have some more fun?" i said in my best seductive voice. He caught the hint quick and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was wild, passionate, strong but not forcefull, and i refused to break it. Kukai licked my lower lip, asking for entrance which I granted. He explored every inch of my my mouth, attempting to claim territory which i did NOT accept. I slipped my tounge into his mouth and we battled for dominance. We broke for air before there could be a winner. As I took in deep breaths to recover, I realized that we had somehow changed position so that i was lying down and he was on top of me on all fours. As he leaned in for a second round, I placed my hands on his chest and lightly shoved him away.

"I need to take a shower." i said with a grin, knowing it would kill him. I slid out from under him and stood up as he gave me a look that screamed "_seriously?_"

As i started walking away, he spoke.

"can i come too?" he said for the second time that day with his obviously fake innocent voice.

I spun around to look at him and smirked. "Can _you _handle the adrenaline rush?" I said coyly.

"Oh I _know _I can!" he said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**So that's the end of the WAYYYYYYY too long chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the lame lovey moments and the horrible kiss scene -_-**

** Now i would like to give my thank you's. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, followed, favourited or even read my story. Knowing that there are people out there who are enjoying my writing really gives me the confidence to continue and without you all, i couldn't. I'd specifically like to thank:**

** Inkheartwolf17**

**Momoko Suzuki (first follower!)**

**Sokka-Mushroom**

**jd**

**and the 2 unknown guests who reviewed, one of them being my first reviewer!**

**Well that's it for this chapter! does anyone have somthing to add?**

**Ran, Miki, Su and Dia: WE DO! Thanks for reading! Please Review and stay posted on the release of the next chapter: D=Disappear! Bii Bii!**


	5. Disappear

**Ran,Miki, Su & Dia: WE'RE FINNALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER!**

**Akari: I hope it's as amazing as you guys make it sound! Thankyou to all the fans out their who continue to support me and to all the people who are just starting to join the adventure! so without further ado, here's-**

**Ran: Hey Akari-chan! Are us charas even IN the story? You don't write about us!**

**Akari: No worries everybody. This chapter WILL have some charas!**

******Ran,Miki, Su & Dia**: YAY!

**Akari: ...Just not you guys...**

******Ran,Miki, Su & Dia**: AWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Akari: Sorry guys! Anyways, here's chapter 4: D=Disappear! Can i get a disclaimer please?**

**Pepe:I can do it! DISCLAIMER: Kukai's-Eternal-Girl, a.k.a Akari-chan, does NOT own _SHUGO CHARA! _or any of it's characters-dechu!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**D=Disappear**

**.:Utau's P.O.V:.**

I slowly opened my eyes, cringing at the sunlight, as I abandoned my dreamland. When my eyes finally became alert and focused, I turned to see my still sleeping boyfriend beside me. He looked like a kid when he slept, his usual silly grin planted on his face while he was in his own dreamland. I told him that he could stay in his room with me, instead of preparing the guest room for me. I tried to play it off as if I thought the guest room would be a waste of time, but I really just wanted him here with me. NO, we did NOT do, well, _that_ yet. We've been getting closer in our relationship but not _that _close. I smiled at Kukai's resting figure before quietly creeping out of bed to go brush my teeth and start breakfast. As I walked to the door, I caught a glimpse of Daichi's egg lying on Kukai's Nightstand. I looked over to where Il and El's eggs were, or should be, but only El's egg was there. I gently picked up her egg from my nightstand and left the bedroom.

I took a seat on the couch with El's egg in hand, wondering how to wake her up. After a little bit of thought, I gave up and started shaking the little pink egg. It flew from my hand and into the sky, popping open. El let out a screech before turning my way.

"That's not very nice Utau-chan!" She screamed. I quickly grabbed her and put my thumb over her mouth.

"Quiet down already! Good morning to you too!" I loud-whispered. "Do you know where Il is?"

" Her egg wasn't with mine?" El whispered back, sounding concerned.

I started to panic."Where the hell is she?" I murmured to myself. Me and El instantly split up to look for her. I looked in big spaces like closets and and cupboards, while El looked in small spaces like drawers and boxes. I called the whole gang and asked them if they had seen her but they all said no. Amu promised that she would go out and look a bit. I was about to completly freak out when Kukai walked in to the living room.

"Good morning ladies! What's the problem?" He said with a yawn

"Il is gone" I said shakily. A serious expression took over his face.

"Did you check everywhere in the house?"

"Yeah, I did. I called everyone too but nobody's seen her. Amu is out looking for her though, but I'm still worried." I was on the verge of tears now. I had never lost one of my charas before.

"Utau, you gotta calm down. Everything is gonna be alright. Just stay calm until Hinamori-san calls back, okay?" He said soothingly.

"I-I'm sure you're right. Everything's okay" I said more to myself than to Kukai.

* * *

I didn't have long to humor my desperate hopes before Amu called back the next morning.

"I'm sorry Utau. I checked your old apartment building, your recording studio, Sanjou-san's office, the park, the school and all the local ramen shops. I even had Ran and the others go see if they could sense her. we couldn't find her anywhere. I'm so sorry. Look, I gotta go, but I'll check up on you later and keep an eye out for Il while I'm out."

I hung up without a word and and collapsed on the couch.

Kukai sat down next to me. "any luck?" he asked warily.

"Kukai, I think she disappeared..." I didn't look at him as I spoke, and my body tensed at the realization.

"C'mon Utau. Do you think that she could just disintegrate in mid-air?" Kukai retorted. His tone put me on edge.

"Well if magical little creatures can come out of your soul at night in an egg and give you magical powers based on who you want to be, then I think they can explode at random too." I yelled matter-of-factly. I stood up and started pacing through the living room, thinking about the possibility of Il's disappearing.

"When we achieve our dreams or if they change, the charas disappear, right? So what if the universe has ruled that Il is not part of my dreams anymore!" I could feel my tears running down my cheek and I couldn't stop them. Kukai quickly came to my aid and wrapped me up in a big hug.

"Don't cry Utau-chan. It's okay, It's okay." he whispered to me.

"It's not okay! I lost her and I can't get her back!" Then it hit me. "Or maybe I can!"

* * *

**.:Normal P.O.V (The Next Morning):.**

"Are you sure this is okay Utau-chan?"

"Calm down El, It's not gonna kill him or anything." Utau answered with a scoff. They were both hiding behind the kitchen counter, waiting for Kukai to leave the bathroom.

"But I don't get why you're doing this! You shouldn't do anything that could damage the love!" The little chara pleaded on.

"Jeez El! He's not gonna break up with me over this! And I already explained this to you. Il is a part of my bad side. I've been taking your advice lately and being too good. Maybe that's why Il disappeared. So, if I start being bad again, maybe she'll come back! Get it? Good. Now Quiet!" Utau snapped.

"C'mon Utau-chan! I REALLY don't think you should do this!"

"That's the point! Now shut up already! I think he's coming..."

The two settled down quietly just as Kukai walked into the living room, waiting for their plan to begin.

* * *

"argh! that kills!" Kukai cringed as Utau placed the ice pack on the large bump forming on his head.

"I really am sorry. Don't be upset!" Utau blurted out nervously. Kukai barely ever got upset with her and right now he was seething with anger.

"Well it's kind of hard not to be pissed when your own girlfriend replaces your fridge with another one filled with bats and coats the floor with oil so that you go sliding across the kitchen! How did you even get that done in the ten minutes that I left the house?!" He retorted angrily.

"Fame has it's perks" Utau responded with a nervous laugh.

An awkward silence took over for what Utau thought felt like hours. Kukai broke the silence without raising his head to look at her.

"So you wanna tell me why the hell you did this?" That was Utau's breaking point.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I'm desperate and I don't know what else to do! I thought that bringing out my bad side would help me get Il back but it didn't work! I couldn't stand loosing her forever!"

Her voice was strained and she was looking Kukai straight in the eyes. He could tell that she was holding back tears. His angry expression fled his face and was replaced with one of pity. He immediatly swooped Utau up in a hug, which caught her off guard.

"Utau, If she's still out there then we WILL find her..." He paused before continuing. "But if she really did disappear, then you have to let go. It's a miracle that all of us even have our charas still. Charas don't really die anyway. Il would still be in your heart and part of your dreams."

Utau was shocked and comforted by Kukai's words. She pulled herself together and looked up at Kukai again.

"I understand. Thankyou Kukai. It still hurts to think of her not being here but... I can move on!"

"Good. No problem. Now I just have one question. Why was I your prank target?" Kukai asked.

Utau giggled. " Because I know that you love me and would forgive me!" She said innocently.

"Well you got me there! But this still hurts." Kukai responded with a light laugh.

"Sorry baby." She said in the sweetest voice she could pull off.

"I'll forgive you for a kiss!" Kukai teased. Utau blushed and leaned in closer to him. Just before their lips touched, a small voice was heard from behind them.

"UGH! I did NOT need to wake up to this!" Il yelled in disgust

"Il?!" Utau exclaimed as she reached out to the floating figure.

"The one and only!" Il responded.

"Oh my gosh! I was soooo worried! Where the hell were you anyway?!" Utau blurted out in one breath.

"In the vent" Il answered plainly.

Utau's expression quickly changed into one of pure anger."YOU WERE IN THE DAMN VENT THIS WHOLE TIME?!""

"Yep. I was sleeping." Il answered calmly once again.

"YOU WERE THERE FOR LIKE THREE DAYS!" Utau screamed.

"It's nice and warm in there. Good for sleeping."

Utau stood there in rage with clenched fists and flames in her eyes. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Utau screamed before lunging at the devil chara. Il flew out of her reach and started laughing as Utau chased her around the whole apartment. Kukai, after witnessing part of the fiasco, sat back down on the couch and sighed

"_Life sure has gotten..._ interesting_ with these guys around."_

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I am SO SO SOOOOOOOO sorry for making you guys wait this long, especially for a HORRIBLE chapter like this. I really was not satisfied with this but i thought I'd stick with it so I could get _something_ out to you guys who have been patiently waiting for way too long. I promise to never make you guys wait this long again without a proper excuse. Now onto the thanks/review responses!**

**Special thanks to:**

**jdcocoagirl****- why thankyou! ****Just wondering, are you the same "jd" who reviewed as a guest before?**

**lilarinofanficgoddess- Thanks and sorry for the late update!**

**Sparkelz345****- You're too sweet! Thanks for the positive feedback!**

**Axis Haydra****- You're one review has now changed my life! Just Because you said that, I went and looked up Fairy Tail! Me and my cousin are now hooked on it and I love Natsu! Thankyou :) :P**

**TalesGameSeriesLover- Thanks for the positive critisism! I hope I did better grammar-wise this time!**

**anime lover no.1-****Thanks for the love! I'm not sure that I could handle writing a lemon but i'll consider it for later on in the story! And yeah, i prefer Utau's hair down too! I only make her keep it up because that's how she is in the manga/anime.**

**hidden butterfly**

**TalesGameSeriesLover**

**xDreamStalker**

**Erzille**

**drgonlance36**

**That's it for now! Pretty Please Review and look out for the next chapter: E=? i don't know yet -_- Please PM or Review me with any ideas you might have for E! Bye!**


	6. Exams

**Um, hey everybody...**

**I gotta lot of explaining to do, don't I?**

**i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

**sorry about the eternal waiting! I really didn't mean to keep you guys waiting this long.**

**It's just that school is killing me and my free time. and because of my extreme laziness, i use all my free time to watch Fairy Tail because that requires very little effort on my part. I'm just starting the tenoru arc and and i just can't stop watching. It's a sick addiction that i'm sure all you anime fans are familiar with. So anyways, here's the next chapter of my little Kutau journey! Hope you enjoy! Can i get a disclaimer please?**

**...silence...**

**HEY CHARAS! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! **

***sigh* If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Kukai's-Eternal-Girl, a.k.a Akari-chan, do NOT own _SHUGO CHARA! _ or any of it's characters. The plot line of the story is all me though so no copying or I'll rip out your soul and sell it to martians. Kay? kay. Let's start!**

* * *

That time of year that strikes fear into the hearts of many, when the summer is only beginning and social lives are being destroyed.

That set of weeks when your true colors are put on display and your determination is put to the test.

That horrible moment when you're entire future is put at stake.

For most normal students, this time is long forgotten by mid-June or earlier- But Utau is no normal student...

**E****= Exams**

"UGH! WHY. IS. THIS. SO. **D****IFFICULT!**" Utau said while banging her head on the table. Luckily, her multiple textbooks and papers cushioned the blow.

"Everything's gonna be alright Utau. Just take a deep breath and keep trying. Here, I made you some tea." Kukai said meekly. He didn't want to set her off again.

She looked up and gave him a warm smile while rubbing her temples. He smiled back and walked over to stand behind her.

"Thank you." Utau said sweetly as Kukai began to rub her shoulders. "And I'm sorry. I know I'm a hot mess right now. I'm so mood swingy right now, it's like I'm pregnant."

Utau could feel Kukai tense up at her words. " And no I'm not pregnant so chill."

Kukai let out a sigh of relief and continued to ease Utau's pain.

"I don't know what I'd do without you right now" Utau said with her own sigh.

Kukai gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Hey, it's like I always tell you. I'm here for you if you need me. Is there anything that I can help you with now?"

"Well let's see. I was able to finish the exam for the first course before I went on my tour and my second course doesn't have an exam. So that leaves me with child psychology and leadership ethics. Honestly, I love those classes but the amount of work involved in it is killer!" I haven't done enough for you to test me so I'll just call you when I'm ready. Okay?"

"Sure" Kukai agreed before walking back to the kitchen. Little did he know what he had just agreed to...

* * *

"KUKAI! I need some water and some asprin! my head is KILLING me! And also I'm ready for you to test me psychology! Oh, and did you finish dinner? I'm starving! And can you help me organize my notes? They're in a big mess and it"s making everything harder! And can you turn the radio down? It's making my head hurt even more!"

Kukai sighed as he walked over to the table with asprin, water, and the remote in one hand, and a plate of chicken udon in the other. "Didn't you just ask me to turn it up?"

"Well that was before!I hanged my mind." Utau answered simply.

Kukai sweat dropped as he carefully placed everything on the table. He packed up all the scattered notes and organized them. He then sat back quietly and braced himself for Utau's next set of crazy demands. To his surprise, Utau's next sound was a cry of stress.

"Ugh! Kukai I can't do this anymore! The stress is eating me alive and I feel like my brain is gonna melt! There's no way I can pass th-" Her words were cut off by a pair of lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and settled into the pure bliss. She allowed herself to forget about her problems until they pulled apart. Kukai gave her a warm smile that made her blush.

"Utau, you are the most you are the most beautiful, smart, strong, hard-working woman I know. Don't give up on yourself. You can do this as long as you try your best." Kukai said to her, placing his hands on her shoulders once more.

Utau closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked back up at him with a smile. Thank you. I'll try my best!"

"That's my girl!" Kukai responded ecstatically with a huge grin on his face. He gave Utau a thumbs up before helping her study for the rest of the night.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Utau screamed while roughly shaking a sleeping Kukai back into reality. His eyes darted open and he gasped as he came face to face with a hyper-active Utau.

"What?! is there a fire? What's wrong?" He screamed just as frantically.

"There's nothing wrong baka! Look what I got!" Utau squealed like a child before passing a thick envelope over to Kukai.

He opened the folder and looked over the papers before looking back at Utau mouth agape.

"You got the top score in both your exams?!"

"Yeah! 98% baby!" Utau continued to scream. Kukai scooped her up in a big hug and spun her around as she laughed and cheered away.

"I'm so proud of you Utau! I told you you could do it!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you!"

With that, the two shared a passionate kiss on the spot before celebrating with champagne and take-out ramen.

Utau knew she had more to be happy about then her grades. She was happy just to know that Kukai would be there for her through everything and anything.

The End

* * *

**Well, that's the end of another crappy chapter. Well, this one wasn't that bad, it was kinda cute, but not my best and WAY too short. It' so short it's not even funny. It's mostly because i lost my momentum in writing it. My next ones should be better though because i got to think them over. Now to thank my lovely beautiful fans that i would be nowhere without!**

**A Special Thank you to the Following: **

**shimaxkutau- Glad you like it! And i know, there's such a small amount of kutau stories and it hurts my soul :(**

**Sparklez345- ah, one of my loyal fans! Thanks for your suggestion! I read the first 2 volumes and they were awsome! I'll continue when i find the time. If you or anyone else has suggestions then I'd love to here them! I'm always looking for a new anime/ manga!**

**Twinkie216-Short but sweet! Thanks for the support!**

**Lily02249-Thanks for the suggestions! I would've chose an idea from a fan if I hadn't already started writing the chapter before the review! And btw, I'm sorry for my grammatic mistakes. They should be better by the next chapter!**

**BuniSarx-I got cavities from the sweetness of your review! :) Thanks for the ideas and support! Like i said before, I would've used fans ideas if i hadn't already started the chapter! Thanks again!**

**Midnightegg**

**CrazyFool65**

**And also thanks to any new readers! Well that's it for today! See you in F=Forget. This is Akari-chan, signing off!**


End file.
